The impact of social support on blood pressure and quality of life will be assessed in a study of 40 subjects. The intervention consists of a weekly group meeting for 14 weeks with an emphasis on bonding and emotional sharing. Outcomes assessed will be blood pressure, urinary cortisol and catecholamines and quality of life questionnaire.